


My brothers and sisters

by Ynius



Series: One second travel [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grand line, Shanks who was in the middle of the ocean got some unnexpected quests. But for some reason, they keep popping out of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brothers and sisters

You'd expect that one of the Yonko, who is respected and feared among pirates, would be on his guard all the time.

But after one long party, one hard hangover, no one was really in the mood for whatever the sea got for them.

In that one fine morning, or afternoon, a strange girl appeared from nowhere. She suddentl landed on one unlucky man who still wasn't over his hangover. The girl had orange hair, at shoulder lenght, was dressed lightly, but what was oblvious was the hat that she was wearing. Most of them knew it was the hat their captain leaved to his next generation. But why it was at this girl and not at Shanks's anchor?

The girl, who wasn't constious still now, opened her eyes. The moment she saw she wasn't somewhere she knew, she got scared and wanted to run. But the moment she saw she was at sea, she gave up the ideea.

Shanks closed the distance between them and asked

"Are you ok? From where you appered?"

But the girl was very cautionsly. Her hand went to her waist, only to scrowl at the fact that it was weaponless. 

"What's your name? How you got here?....why do you have that hat?"

That got a reaction. Not a good one, but a reaction neverthless. She started scrowling at them.

"What ship is this? I am still in the grand line?" Asked the stranger slowly.

"You know, ojou-chan, you have to introduce yourself first. But this is the Akagami Kaizoku's ship. And i am-" he never got to finish his words because the girl intreruped him. What she said shocked few people. But her expression was what confused them.

"Shanks...? No no no! Oh, god! What i'm going to do now? On this ship who knows how lu-everyone will find me?!" She continued to have a monologue with herself until Yasopp took it upon himself to stop her.

"So, i understand that you know us. But do we know you?"

"Yasopp-san....? Oh, great. Now it will be harder! I am Nami, navigator of the Strawhats Pirates."

That two words at the final was what clicked on everyone heads. Strawhats...that means Luffy! Shanks was very happy!

"You're on Luffy's crew?! How is he? God, how did you get here? I know that your crew went towards Sabaody!"

Of course he knew. He kept tabs on his little anchor from his 17th birthday until now just to make sure that he will be ok. He felt very pround of his boy. Now he recognized the girl. She was with Luffy when he beat up Buggy.

Nami was a little sceptic about talking with them. She still edged herself from the men.

"Yes....we were caught on a storm and Luffy fell from the ship. No one noticed and i was the closed to him so i went after him. When i secured him, his hat fell. I went back after it. But after....i don't know...i remember a light and after that i woked up on your ship. Ah!" She exclamated happily and searched something.

"What? What are you searching?"

She didn't answer. She found a little whistle. 

"Yes! Now everyone can know where i am!"

She blew that little whistle. At first it didn't made a sound. But after one second the sound came out and it was like a bell sound.

"What is that?"

Nami, after a minute of blowing through the whistle said to them like it was the most oblvious answer.

"It's Luffy's sound."

"...ha?"

"Luffy chose this sound for when we separete from each other. Each of us has such a whistle. We dont leave without it."

"Really? And Luffy came up with this? And you think it really will reach the ears of your crew?"

"Of course! Luffy came up with this. If HE could gave such an idee, then we will hear it from the other side of the world."

'Luffy has a really good crew.' Shanks thought fondly.

Not five minutes later, Nami picked up a sound. It was Luffy's whistle!

"Luffy!"

"Where?!" Asked Shanks. It couldn't be possible to get through miles in a matter of minutes, right?

"No, his whistle. He heard me! And Usopp! Zoro! Even Brook! They will came after me! Hey, Shanks-san! Can you lend me a snail tone?"

"Yes..." said slowly the red haired captain. He couldn't belive. He will meet again his little anchor! He didn't even registrate his first mate talking to him still he gave him a bonk on his head.

"Benn! Luffy will come!"

"Yes, i heard...but it's really ok? I mean, your promise..."

"I know. And i don't care. I want to meet him. And Yasopp his son too."

That was true. Yasopp was a bright ball of happiness from the moment he heard his son's name.

Their attention was stealed when a voice most missed by the crew rang across the deck. 

"MOSHI MOSHI! I AM MONKEY D. LUFFY AND I WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

Nami got ready for this response and got at a distance where she could be safe. And her ears too.

"Luffy!"

"Nami! Minna! It's Nami! Ii told you my whistle will work fine. Nami! Where ae you?!"

"Luffy...i am on a pirate ship."

"...enemy?" Asked seriously Luffy. It was unsettling.

"No...but..."

"O-oi, Nami, sure you're ok?" Asked Usopp. He sounded concerned. But of course, Yasopp got really excited and started to shout his son's name.

"Usopp! Usopp!"

"E-eh? Nami? Who is that?" 

Yasopp was down. A beautiful K.O., ladies and pirates.

But Luffy recognized that voice. He asked with big eyes and shacking

"Y-Yasopp?"

"Eh?! Dad?! That is dad?!"

"Nami. I ask you again. Where are you?"

"On Shanks's ship...."

Not a second after, Luffy closed the snail. That reaction confused everyone.

"Why did Luffy close the snail?" Asked Yasopp for everyone. "I wanted to talk with Usopp."

"Luffy didn't want the first words he says to Shanks-san and Usopp  to Yasopp-san to be through a snail. Dont worry. He is coming toward us. I just hope they won't come across another storm."

After that, they talked.

About Luffy, Usopp, how they met( Yasopp was sad when he learned that his wife died) and about the crew.

They partied. They drunk. Nami challnged Shanks on a drinking contest. Nami won. They showed her where she would sleep. On the desk there was a picture. The man who was with her said that this picture is in every room. 

It was an younger Luffy and an younger Shanks. They were hugging and smiling at each other.

That night she slept with her captain hat in her embrace. She slept well.

But when morning came, another strawhat pirate came.

"Robin!" Shouted with glee Nami and hurried to embrace her.

"Nami! Thanks god! Do you know how worried we were? Especially Luffy."

"Luffy...? Oh, because i have his hat?"

"No, Nami. Because you're family."

"Oh....but Robin, how did you get here?"

"Some strange light came at me and then i was here."

"How is Luffy?"

"Better. Now i think that he noticed my absence and i have to blow my whistle."

Saying that, Robin took her whistle from her neck and blew through it. Like Nami's, for a second it was quiet. Then a beautiful sound came from it. It reminded them of their home towns. It was an alluring sound. 

When introduced, Robin looked at Shanks with sceptically eyes, then smiled.

"So that's the famous Akagami. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. If you don't mind, can i ask you how did you became Luffy's nakama?"

"...he did something that at that time i thought that it was an horrible thing."

"...and that was...?" Asked with caution the captain. He never thought that Luffy could do something bad to people that don't deserve it.

"He saved my life. I know that you are aware of my past. And that i was once Luffy's enemy. But then, he declared war on the World Guvernement and i couldn't do anything else beside begging him to save me and take me with him on the sea. I, as well as everyone else were saved by Luffy when we met. And everyone could agree that Luffy's life is more important than our dream."

Ah, so like Luffy.

* * *

That afternoon, another quest came. This time a male.

"Zoro!"

"Robin! And Nami! That means....i am on the akagami's ship? And you say that i get lost easy."

"Oh, so you are Luffy's first mate?"

"Yes... Roronoa Zoro. Hello."

"Zoro! Don't be rude! I am sorry, Shanks-san....he is like a beast."

"Hah?! Who is? You witch!"

"Bhahahahahha!!! Oh, god, i like you already! Hey, why don't you all three of you join my crew?"

"No." Was tha simple answer from the three guests.

"Buhahahhahaha!!!"

It took another week for them to reach an island. There they should meet with the others. On that week, the crew found out that the strawhats pirates were like a family. The got angry at each other, but when the sun came down, they could be found napping on the deck, and all of them slept in one room. Maybe the girls were sleeping on Zoro. They also found out the sound of Zoro's whistle. It was a dragon's call like. It was beautiful, but strong. Again, the others couldn't hear the sounds made by Luffy and his crew, but Nami assured them that they would be reunited soon.

When asked why the anchor came up with this ideea, everyone thought that tha answer were really true for them too.

"Because every island we get off has to be bad. And Luffy runs off. And we get separated. "

"It' handy, isn't it?"

"Well, it was Luffy's ideea. Of course we would made it possible."

When they anchored, they soon found the others. Nami was so emotionated that she run off to her captain and hugged him. He returned the hug and said with a big smile

"Okaeri!"

"Tadaima!" Responded Nami, Robin and Zoro. Nami give his hat back. Luffy beamed. Then his attention was stolen by Shanks. He was looking at him with an fondly expression.

"Luf-"

Again, he couldn't finish his words because his boy hugged the dear life out of him.

"Shanks! Shanks! Shanks! It's really Shanks!"

"Yes, anchor. It it me. Good to see you again."

They could hear Yasopp shouting at his son, very happy.

"Usopp! My son! Look how you grow up! You resemble your mother!"

Neverthless, that night got another party. Shanks laughed at Luffy's crew when they all bowed and thanked him for saving Luffy when he was little.

"Don't mind! He's part of my family!"

"What i am?"

"Hmmm....my son!"

"Then you have a lot of sons and daughters."

"How so?"

"Because my nakama are my siblings!"

"They are, aren't they?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
